Substitute
by Hellzeldagirl
Summary: He only had eyes for this beloved sister but when she rejected him, he would come to me. I was his substitute. (Male!Bealurs x Reader lemon) Originally posted on my deviantART account.


Nikolai's P.O.V

Why doesn't big sister love me? Why does she always run away from me? I love her, why can't she see that. Why can't big sister give her love to me, like she does to that stupid Chinese girl.

Until big sister loves me. I will use a substitute. I will use her.

Reader's P.O.V

I just finished dinner, I collect all the plates and pots I used and put them next to the sink, then started to run the water to clean them. When the sink filled the basin with hot water I started to wash the dishes, I was so focused on washing the dishes I didn't notice someone coming into my house.

A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders. I froze. I slowly looked behind me. A pair of violet-blue eyes looked back at me.

"Nikolai?" I asked.

"Umm," Was the reply I got.

Nikolai buried his face into the nape of my neck.

I let out a sigh at his action. I guess Anya turned him down again. It's always like this. When Anya hurts him badly or doesn't accept his love, he comes to me.

I continued to wash up and let Nikolai hug me, a moment of peace was shared between us but, it would end shortly.

Nikolai's hands slowly moved from my shoulder to my side.

"Nikolai," I warned him, but he didn't heed.

Nikolai squeezed my breasts.

"Nikolai," I half yell, half moaned at him

He ignored me. His hands just continued on massaging my breasts. At the same time he left butterfly kisses on my neck.

"N-Nik-olai, st-op it," I begged him but, I knew it was too late.

He licked all the way up to my ear and started to nibble on the shell.

I moaned at his action. There was no way for me to stop him now.

"Nikolai," I called out for him. Once again he ignored me. "Nik-olai, p-please, if you're going to have sex with me, please do it in my room," I told him sternly.

Nikolai stopped his actions. He quickly turned me around. His lips slammed into mine. It was a passionate and heated kiss between us. I felt Nikolai lifting my legs up then wrapping them around his waist, I could feel his member against my womenhood.

Once we got to my bed room, Nikolai set me down on the bed. As soon as our lips parted Nikolai attacked my neck, where he left his mark there.

His hands went under my shirt. He parted from my neck to take the shirt off, which, left me in my dark purple lace bra. One of his hands traded down the left side of my waist until it met the top of my jeans. Nikolai started to kiss up from the top of my jeans to just under my bra. Both his hands went to the back and undid my bra, he took it off then pulled back to admire my chest.

I looked away from his gaze out of embarrassment. Nikolai's hand forces my (e/c) eyes to look into his violet-blue ones. The blush across my face darkens at his gaze. He then leaned forward.

"ваш прыгожы" he whispered into my ear

Nikolai started to nibble on my ear lobe as his hands fondled my breasts. From my ear to my left breast he trailed kisses down. When he got to my left breast he took the nipple into his mouth and started suck, lick and softly bite on it. My other nipple was rolled between his thumb and index finger.

"Nikolai~" I moaned.

After a while he switched to my other nipple giving that the same a treatment.

When he finished with my breasts, he turned his attention to my jeans. He slowly pulled them down along with my panties. Once they were off, I quickly shut my legs which made Nikolai growl and glare at me.

"Nikolai your still fully dressed," I whined at him.

He made a 'tsk' sound before removing his coat and shirt which revealed his pale chest to me. I sat up and slowly kissed up his chest to his neck. At his neck I sucked and kissed it before placing a kiss on his lips.

Nikolai quickly pushed me down after I kissed him. He opened my legs and attacked my womenhood. He pushed his tongue into my dripping wet core. I moaned loudly with every thrust of his tongue. The knot in the pit of my stomach grew, with that my moans became louder and more frequent. This told Nikolai that I was close.

Nikolai withdrew his tongue from my core. His tongue was quickly replace by his erected member. His thrust was hard and fast, it made me crazy, it wasn't too long for me to cum.

"N-Nikolai I'm going to cum," I told him.

On the next thrust I reach my climax.

"Nikolai!" I scream in pleasure.

I released my juices over his member. A few thrusts more and Nikolai came, his seeds releasing deep inside of me.

Nikolai collapses alongside of me. I turned to face him and took him into my arms. I slowly stroke his platinum blond hair. In return, he ran his fingers through my (h/c) (h/l) hair.

"Я люблю цябе, Nikolai," I told him before I went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, Nikolai was gone. He left me alone. I let my tears fall down my cheeks. I knew this would happen. I knew it. It's because I was only his substitute.


End file.
